Fuego y Hielo
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: ¿Por qué canta un pájaro enjaulado? Porque tiene esperanza, y la esperanza es lo última que se pierde. Es lo único más fuerte que el miedo. Es lo que me mueve, lo que me mantiene viva. Y todos somos pájaros enjaulados, pero yo soy el único que canta, y yo soy la única que tiene la llave para abrir esta jaula y liberarnos a todos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Nuevo fic. ¿Qué tul? Espero que les guste si no les gusta lo saco.**

**Disfruten!**

Llegué corriendo a la estación de tren. Corrí el riesgo de mirar hacia atrás, solo para ver que los Capitales nos pisaban los talones. "Rápido…." Supliqué mentalmente, aunque a nadie en específico. Miré a mi amigo, Jack, quien estaba a mi lado, tomándome la mano con fuerza, aunque no percibí nada romántico en el acto. Sabía que solo era para calmarme y, tal vez, para calmarse a sí mismo. En cualquier caso, nos reconfortaba a ambos, por lo que no nos soltamos.

Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido y que los Capitales nos atraparían, escuché una sirena, una sirena de tren. Dejamos escapar un suspiro. Ese tren era el más rápido del país y, si algo podía salvarnos ahora, era ese tren.

Las puertas se abrieron y subimos. No teníamos boleto, pero supuse que podríamos amenazar al conductor. Odio amenazar a alguien, pero no teníamos alternativa.

Por suerte no había conductor, al parecer había dejado a cargo a su mono, Bongo, que obviamente no sabía cobrar. Que hombre horrible, haciendo trabajar a un Tití Emperador como humano. Pero por muy terrible que sea, necesitamos su ayuda.

Corrimos al fondo del vagón y nos sentamos en los dos únicos asientos libres del fondo. Las puertas se cerraron justo a tiempo, antes de que los Capitales entraran. Se escuchó el sonido de unos disparos y en tren arrancó, obra del asustado monito.

¿De qué huimos? De lo que nuestros tiranos llaman "Justicia". Nos acusan de robo, estafa y curiosidad (que es un crimen en este condenado país). ¡Ah! Y practicar magia elemental ¿qué problema hay en manipular un como de hielo y fuego? Claro, alguien con esos poderes sería capaz de terminar con la malvada mujer que nos domina, Gothel.

Además, creo que el robo y la estafa es la única forma de sobrevivir en nuestro país. En mi aldea, Arendelle, cultivamos, pero dos tercios son enviados a La Capital donde reside Gothel. Practicamos cría de ganado, pero apenas podemos comer carne. Exportamos hielo y lana, pero no podemos usar nada de eso. Solo podemos usar y comer lo que compramos en las tiendas de Los Capitales, que tienen un precio altísimo para cualquier ciudadano de Arendelle.

Miré por la ventana y pensé en mi hermana, Elsa. Hace tres años que no la veo. Recuerdo perfectamente como era. Físicamente, se parecía mucho a Jack: alta, delgada, con la piel pálida, ojos azules, cabello blanco y una pasión por el color azul. Que yo recuerde, nuca la vi usar un vestido que un fuera azul en su mayor parte o totalidad.

¡Ah! En mi pueblo (y en todo el país) las mujeres tienen prohibido usar una prenda que un fuera vestido. Ya no se fabricaban calzas, polleras, remeras femeninas, etc. Todas usan vestido, hasta yo. Los hombres, en cambio, no pueden usar vestido, pero eso era así mucho antes de que Gothel llegara.

Aunque tampoco tenemos mucha ropa. Jack, por ejemplo, solo tiene dos mudas completas de ropa: una es una remera blanca con una capa marrón, el mismo color que sus pantalones. Y la otra es (con unos pantalones idénticos… ¡No me malentiendan! No es que me fije mucho en sus pantalones) una sudadera con capucha celeste que combina perfecto con su cabello blanco.

Seguro se preguntarán cómo es posible que un chico de dieciocho años tenga cabello blanco. Muchos confunden a mi hermana (bueno, la confundían) y a Jack con albinos, pero no es nada de albinismo. Es algo similar: Leucismo. Alguien albino carece totalmente de melanina (la sustancia que le da color al cuerpo) y tiene cabello y piel completamente blanca. Además de ojos rojos. Ser albino, dicen, es una tortura, pues no hay melanina que te proteja del sol, y en la nieve la cosa es todavía peor, porque refleja la luz solar. Ellos son Leucistas, cabello blanco, piel y ojos pigmentados… el sol además no les hace nada, y la nieve menos. Tanto Elsa como Jack aman la nieve.

¡Ah! No supongan que voy sin ropa, jaja, no. La verdad solo tengo tres vestidos. Si, es deprimente. Mi favorito (y el que llevo puesto ahora) es uno de la cintura para arriba negro y con una falda azul marino, con diseño de rosemaling ("pintura de rosas" en noruego) por todas partes. Además de una capa magenta y un pañuelo en la cabeza que me cubre parte del cabello, el cual tengo recogido en dos trenzas.

Volviendo al tema de mi hermana, la verdad no me gusta mucho pensar en lo que pasó, pero tengo pesadillas sobre eso todas las noches. Recuerdo bien como su mejo amiga, Mérida, al parecer se había revelado (no conozco bien esa parte de la historia) y la habían atado a un poste en la plaza y la habían comenzado a torturar, golpeándola con el látigo mientas todos los ciudadanos miraban expectantes la escena.

Elsa no había dudado en defenderla: golpeó varias veces a los Capitales (las personas que trabajan para Gothel) hasta llegar a Mérida. Trató de desatarle las sogas que la mantenían atada al poste, pero entonces un Capital la atrapó y se la llevó entre la multitud. Con Jack la buscamos hasta que todos abandonaron la plaza. Y jamás la volví a ver. Lloré por semanas.

Pero, esas lágrimas no fueron tantas comparadas con las que derramé cuando murieron mis padres. Todos mis recuerdos de ellos son buenos. Mi madre no hablaba mucho, pero era muy buena, y se nos cuidaba con su vida.

Mi padre, por otro lado, era más serio y severo. No le gustaba mucho la imaginación ni los juegos, ambas cosa… siento que son parte de mí. Pero era bueno, nos trataba muy bien a ambas y sé que nos quería.

Ellos murieron. Dicen que de hambre, pero no estoy segura. En sus últimos días, que yo recuerde, nunca escuché que le rugieran los estómagos, ni tampoco estaban TAN famélicos, aunque no recuerdo bien. Tenía solo once años.

Todos en Arendelle sufren de hambruna, sobretodo los niños. La mayoría de ellos mueren de hambre, salvo los más fuertes. Algunos en la escuela dicen que soy la más fuerte de la aldea: nunca que quejo de hambre, ni me canso, ni me debilito por el hambre y el cansancio… bueno, creo que ya dije eso recién.

Aún así, el hambre me hace sufrir. Me hago la fuerte, pero en realidad siento que me estoy muriendo de a poco. Cada vez que me voy a bañar y me quito la ropa, veo mis costillas a través de mi piel. Cuando era pequeña eso me espantaba, pero pronto comprendí que no podía hacer nada, que era algo normal.

Elsa estuvo siempre mucho peor: uno no necesitaba quitarle la ropa para verle las costillas, cuando caminaba parecía que le dolía y, por mucho que me duela decirlo, era bastante débil físicamente.

Recuerdo que el único día que me alimento bien es mi cumpleaños, cuando mis padres me compraban una barra de chocolate Milka. Amo el chocolate Y más si es Milka. Pero desde que murieron, Elsa se convirtió en "la madre". Casi literalmente. Era muy maternal y madura para su edad, sacrifica mucho por mí y me sobreprotege a veces. Corrección: me sobreprotegía.

Sentí una lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla, pero inmediatamente me la limpié de mi rostro. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por Elsa, por Jack, por Arendelle y por mí.

No quise pensar en ella, pero los recuerdos vuelven a mí. Desde la muerte de mis padres Elsa me compraba los regalos de cumpleaños, aunque ahora se limitaban a un pequeño chocolate. Yo siempre insistía en que se lo comiera ella, pero se negaba.

Yo, por otra parte, ahorraba todo el año para comprarle uno en su cumpleaños, pero me lo entregaba siempre. Y esa es la historia de cómo terminó famélica.

Jack percibió mi estado de ánimo y apretó mi mano. Le dirigí una mirada llena de tristeza. Jack es lo más importante en mi vida (otra vez, no me malentiendan, es solo mi amigo) y mi razón de vivir. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, el es mi mejor amigo. Me acompañó en la muerte de mis padres y en la desaparición de Elsa. De verdad, lo quiero mucho.

Recuerdo que comenzamos a robar y a estafar cuando Elsa despareció y sus padres murieron. Teníamos quince años y no podíamos trabajar, así que comenzamos a estafar a algunas familias ricas. Pero era demasiado difícil, así que comenzamos a robar directamente. También era difícil, pero no tanto como estafar.

Cuando los Capitales nos atraparon, tuvimos que dejarlos inconscientes para poder escapar. Sabíamos que nadie vendría a buscarnos.

Entonces nos escondimos en la biblioteca, un lugar clausurado por orden de Gothel. Jack y yo nunca fuimos muy lectores, pero la biblioteca era un lugar impresionante, lleno de estantes con libros y lugares para esconderse. Encontramos un libro extraño, lleno de runas nórdicas. Por suerte, un amigo de Elsa, Hiccup, sabía leer runas y nos ayudó a escribir el alfabeto en español y en runas antiguas. Y así pudimos traducir el libro (aunque Hiccup jamás se enteró).

Era un libro de magia y brujería. Al principio no nos creímos nada, pero al final entendimos que era real, y nos aprendimos todo lo que pudimos del libro ¡Hasta aprendimos a leer runas nórdicas! Al final, aprendimos a hacer magia elemental. Jack quedó encantado practicando Magia del Hielo. Pero a mí me encantó la Magia del Fuego. Pronto terminamos controlando a la perfección nuestros nuevos poderes y viviendo, literalmente, en la biblioteca, pero al principio fue desastroso, y si nos asustamos, enojamos o alteramos se salen de control y causan muchos problemas.

De hecho, fue eso lo que causó que tuviéramos que irnos de Arendelle. Los Capitales me confundieron con otra chica (creo que se llamaba Mary Katherine) que se había revelado y trataron de capturarme. Para protegerme, Jack congeló a tres de ellos. Entonces trataron de atraparlo a él. No pensé en que hacía en ese momento, solo prendí fuego el trasero de otro Capital. Habría sido divertido si no hubiera estado tan asustada en ese momento.

Pero en ese preciso momento todos los Capitales trataron de atacarnos. No queríamos lastimar a más personas, por malos que fuesen. Así que tomamos la segunda opción: huir.

Corrimos a nuestra casa (la biblioteca) y agarramos lo esencial: cepillo de dientes, comida, agua, ropa, y algunas cosas más. Agarramos el libro y corrimos directamente a la estación de trenes.

Miré por la ventana. El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse y las estrellas a aparecer. La villa fue desapareciendo dándole paso al campo, poblado únicamente por algunas granjas y las vacas. Estoy segura de, que si tuviéramos vacas, podríamos comer mejor.

¡Pero ahora somos libres! Dejamos Arendelle para siempre, ahora podremos vivir de verdad. Pero hay muchos peligros afuera, nunca salimos antes. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Me llamo Anna Arendelle y esta es mi historia.

**Bueno ¿qué me dicen? Ya fue, se que nadie leyó esto. Me inspiré en Los Juegos del Hambre. Díganme si quieren que lo continúe.**

**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Hola a todos los que estan leyendo este fic! (Sí, a ti te hablo. No! no al que está a tu lado, te hablo a ti, si a ti ¡Uy! ¡Al que señalo! ¡Te estoy señalando! Ay, es cierto, no pueden verme. Bueno, hagamos de cuenta que esto último nunca pasó). La verdad no creí que a nadie le gustara esto, porque digo, no es Jelsa, Elsa no aparece (¿O Sí? MUAJAJAJAJA *risa malvada*) y bueno, sé que tenía algo que decir pero me olvidé. No debe ser nada importante. **

**Feliz año nuevo!**

**Disfruten!**

Me pesan los párpados. Estoy cansada y llevo casi todo el día despierta. Todavía no puedo creer que escapé de Arendelle. Corrección mental: ESCAPAMOS de Arendelle. Jamás podría haber dejado atrás a Jack, aunque me costara la vida. Y sé que él haría lo mismo por mí.

No sé ni por qué lo hago. Quizás sea solo el sueño que me hace hacer cualquier cosa, pero recuesto la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack. Algo me dice que no se lo esperaba. Quizás sea el hecho que se sobresaltó cuando lo hice. Pero me rodea con el brazo. Esta vez soy yo la que se sobresalta. No pensé que haría eso. Levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos. ¡Dios, es tan lindo…!

Espera ¿qué?

El cansancio me gana y cierro los ojos. Y al parecer, Jack se da cuenta, porque besa mi cabeza y dice:

-Dulces sueños, Anna-

Lo quiero, pero no puedo evitar enojarme con él en este momento, porque esos dos pequeños actos (besarme la cabeza y desearme dulces sueños) me traen pesadillas. Y son siempre la misma pesadilla. Ese terrible día donde perdí a una de las personas que más amo…

_Todos en Arendelle estaban reunidos en la plaza. Jamás había visto tanta gente junta. Yo no tenía idea que qué estaba pasando. Solo escuché las Trompetas de Gloria, como las llaman los Capitales. Aunque no tienen nada de Gloria, porque que suenen las trompetas solo significan malas noticias. Y con malas me refiero a MUY malas. _

_A mi lado se encuentra Elsa, sosteniendo mi mano. A pocos metros de mí, veo a Jack con su hermanita menor, Emma, y sus padres, mirando hacia adelante. Rezo porque ni Elsa ni Jack salgan elegidos. _

_¡AH! ¿Mencioné que cada tanto la Capital elije a una persona al azar de entre todas las ciudades de este país para "llevársela" a La Capital y entrenarla para que-se-yo-que-cosa e infundir miedo entre la población? Porque aunque nunca lo dicen todos sabemos que las matan. La última vez fue una chica de otra ciudad (creo que era de __Punjam Hy Loo) de tres años llamada Baby Thoot (¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?) y se la llevaron. Nunca se volvió a saber de ella._

_-¡Ciudadanos de Arendelle!- anuncia el alcalde de la ciudad, un tal Alistair Krei- Lamento sacarlos de sus labores diarias- _

_"_que alguien lo mate… por favor, que alguien lo mate…"_ pienso desesperadamente. _

_-Pero hemos encontrado a una traidora- continúa- Su nombre es Mérida Dumbroch- _

_Miro a Elsa, y veo como su expresión se llena de horror. Sé que lo que la horroriza no es que Mérida sea una traidora, porque todos en el fondo lo somos aquí. Lo que la asusta es que la hayan descubierto. Porque Mérida era su mejor amiga desde pequeña, y yo sabía que, si a ella le pasara algo, Elsa sufriría tanto como yo sufriría si perdiera a Jack. _

_Me paro e puntas de pie para ver por encima de la multitud, y veo que ahí está Mérida, con los ojos tapados y atada a un poste. _

_Un mercenario-verdugo o algún tipo malvado (supongo) se acerca a ella y le acarició el rostro. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, lo muerde. Lo mordió tan fuerte que sangra. _

_-¡MALDITA HIJA DE P…!- gritó. Entonces, desenfundó un látigo y la golpeó con él. Un grito se escucha por toda la plaza. Otro latigazo._

_Agarro con fuerza la mano de Elsa, para que no se valla. Para que no se la lleven… para que no me abandone._

_Me mira con ojos suplicantes, empañados de lágrimas. Entonces, abro mis ojos más de lo que ya estaban. Si Jack estuviera en esa situación, yo haría lo mismo. Inconscientemente le suelto la mano. _

_Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho, porque entonces, Elsa corrió hacia su amiga y comenzó a desatarle las cuerdas que la retenían. Fue en ese momento que un Capital la agarra por los brazos desde atrás. Ella le pega una patada y se libera, pero entonces, otro Capital la atrapa y se la lleva entre la multitud. _

_-¡NO! ¡NOOO!- grito. Corro hacia donde se la llevaron, pero alguien me agarra por los brazos desde atrás. Volteo. Es Jack. _

_-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE LLEVEN!- grita. _

_-¡SUÉLTAME!- _

_Poco a poco, la multitud comienza a desvanecerse, hasta que solo quedamos Jack, yo y su familia, que lo mira con decepción. _

_Es mi culpa que sus últimos momentos con su familia sean tan infelices, y que los Capitales se hayan llevado a Elsa. _

_Todo esto es mi culpa._

Despierto sollozando. Jack está dormido, y todavía me rodea con un brazo. Fue un impulso, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago, pero me acurruco contra él, como buscando el calor en una fría noche de invierno. Que, ahora que lo pienso, no está tan alejado a la realidad. Porque, cuando miro por la ventana, veo que hay una capa de nieve de casi un metro de alto y que apenas está comenzando a clarear.

Ese sueño fue demasiado real… y lo peor es que siempre es el mismo sueño, el mismo sueño donde dejo que se lleven a Elsa. El mismo sueño donde no puedo hacer nada. El mismo sueño donde la dejo ir… para siempre. Porque cada vez que tengo ese sueño, es exactamente igual que como sucedió en la vida real.

Miro a Jack. ¿Qué habrá pasado con él después de que se llevaran a Elsa? En el rostro de sus familiares solo había decepción. Decepción porque me ayudó. Porque sé que no me toleran. Ellos me odian. Corrección: me odiaban. ¿Si no hubiera dejado ir a Elsa todo estará bien entre Jack y sus padres? Se supone que sí, porque Jack solo los dejó para evitar que me pasara lo mismo que a mi hermana. No sé por qué me odiaban tanto, pero creo que es porque Jack siempre está con migo. Quizás debí dejar que pasara más tiempo con su familia. Quizás no tuve que haber sido tan demandante. Quizás si yo no estuviera todo sería mejor.

Soy una pésima amiga.

Siento como empieza a moverse. No quiero que me vea llorar. Debo ser fuerte. Me limpio las lágrimas antes de que abra los ojos y volteo para que no me vea los ojos enrojecidos.

-Buenos días, Sunshine- dice.

Siento como las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Elsa me llamaba Sunshine.

-Buenos días- digo volteando y reteniendo las lágrimas.

Debo ser fuerte.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce, lindo y encantador?

-Sí- miento- ¿Y tú?-

-Y… es difícil dormir con alguien roncando en mi oído-

Le pego un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Hey!- se queja- Eso dolió-

"_ahora, estamos a mano" _pienso, porque es su culpa que tuviera pesadillas.

El resto, lo que pasó en mi pesadilla es todo mi culpa.

Pero no puedo responder eso. Así que me limito a reír un poco.

-Ja, ja, ja- dice -que graciosa. Reírse de mi dolor-

Entonces, una sombra se cierne sobre nosotros.

Un tipo alto, con bigote, vestido todo de blanco, un chupetín en la boca y el monito en el hombro, está ahí. Y sabe que somos polizones.

-Ustedes dos ¿Quiénes se creen que son para entrar a mi tren sin pagar? ¡¿EH?!- gritó.

-Espera ¿Qué? No, no, no entramos sin pagar solo…- soy muy mala con las improvisaciones, y más cuando son mentira.

La verdad es que tenemos dinero, o algo así. En mi cuello, tengo una medallita de platino puro con forma de copo de nieve con incrustaciones de topacio azul. Es lo más valioso que tengo, y fue el último regalo que me dieron mis padres… antes de morir… No puedo entregar eso. Pero es lo único que me queda de mis padres por mi libertad ¿Qué elijo?

-No, no tenemos dinero- me interrumpe Jack. Trago saliva. El sabe de mi collar ¿por qué lo niega?

El tipo nos agarra por la parte de atrás del cuello de la remera (en mi caso, del vestido) a cada uno y el tren se detiene. Nos lleva arrastrando hasta la puerta y la abre. Entonces, nos arroja afuera del tren, todavía en movimiento (aunque no demasiado) y caemos en la nieve.

Me levanto y me quito la nieve del vestido. Observo como el tren aumentaba su velocidad y desaparece en el horizonte. Solo entonces presto atención a mi entorno: todo está cubierto de nieve. De un lado de las vías (el opuesto al en que estamos ahora) está completamente desierto y cubierto de nieve, con algún que otro árbol solitario y nada en el horizonte. En nuestro lado, hay todo un bosque nevado a nuestra derecha, y a la izquierda, un acantilado que se expandía en una amplia meseta casi desierta, con algunos arbustos muertos y monumentos megalíticos dispersos y lejanos. A lo lejos, se alcanzaba a ver una cordillera montañosa que se perdía en el horizonte. Simplemente, una vista hermosa.

Ojalá la electricidad no estuviera prohibida para las personas de las ciudades pequeñas y/o pobres (como nosotros en Arendelle), porque una vez, en la biblioteca, leí sobre algo llamado "Cámara de fotos", que sirve (o servía, no sé si queda alguna) para captar una imagen e imprimirla en papel o guardarla en formato digital (no tengo idea de qué es eso, pero eso decía el libro). Y me encantaría poder ver este paisaje todas las veces que quisiera, sin tener que viajar hasta aquí (además, no tengo idea de dónde es "Aquí").

-Wow- dice Jack, acercándose a mi lado.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Wow- concuerdo -¿Qué habrá más allá de la cordillera?- pregunto.

-Peligros-contesta- sería genial ir-

-Sí - este es el primer momento de mi vida en el que hay un momento incómodo con Jack- Bueno, este… ¿crees que los Capitales no están siguiendo?-

Veo que su expresión vacila.

-Estoy seguro- dice, y siento que se me encoje el corazón ¿Quién nos asegura que no moriremos hoy? Jack se muerde el labio inferior- Pero todo va a salir bien- asegura. Asiento con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa algo forzada.

Miramos a la meseta, y luego al bosque.

-Si vamos por la meseta, llegaremos a las montañas- digo. Recuerdo que, el cuarto grado de primaria (sí, así de tarde) nos enseñaron que, al este, hay una cordillera llamada Las Vertebradas (porque vista desde arriba parecen un montón de vertebras, o por lo menos así las describió la Profesora Elinor). Y que, de Las Vertebradas para el este, Gothel no tiene poder- Creo que esas son Las Vertebradas- digo en voz alta. Jack asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero también podría ser la Cordillera de Endor- Me estremezco cuando dice eso. La Cordillera de Endor es la otra cordillera de este país (¿A los profesores nunca se les ocurrió enseñarnos el nombre?), pero en lugar de estar en el este, está en el oeste, y al norte se junta con Las Vertebradas, formado La Cordillera de Tarkan. Se llama así porque en la cordillera habitan una tribu de Salvajes (o eso dicen) llamada Tarkan que no me acuerdo qué querían hacer, pero Gothel siempre dicen que son malvados y peligrosos. Yo no creo que sean tan malos, si Gothel los odia, deben tener buenas intenciones.

Volviendo al tema de La Cordillera de Endor, dicen que ahí habitan Monstruos. Gothel siempre quiso acallar ese rumor, y por lo general envía a algún asesino a "silenciar" al que lo anuncia en público. Al principio Jack y yo no creímos absolutamente nada sobre los monstruos, pero después de leer el libro que nos dio nuestros poderes (o más o menos), comenzamos a creer todo eso, y a pensar por qué Gothel no quiere que los otros lo sepan. Y a temer a esa misma desconocida razón. ¿Somos muy paranoicos? Puede ser, pero ¿Cómo no ser paranoico en nuestra situación?

-Además, en el bosque hay más lugar para esconderse- añado- Digo, en caso de que nos sigan- y nos siguen.

Jack asiente. Volteamos para ver el bosque. Ahora porque es de día, el sol brilla, las aves cantan, etc. Pero en la noche, debe ser un lugar frío, oscuro aterrador, con animales salvajes que no dudarán a asesinarte mientras duerme y persona que… bueno, nada muy diferente a lo que harían los animales salvajes.

Pero siempre voy a tener a Jack a mi lado ¿no?

No decimos una palabra, porque no hay nada que decir. Porque ambos pensamos lo mismo, y lo sabemos. En el silencio más absoluto, nos internamos en el bosque.

**Algunas horas después…**

Estaba equivocada.

A la noche el bosque no es un lugar frío, oscuro y aterrador.

_ES_, ahorita, de día, un lugar frío, oscuro y aterrador. Y si así es ahora, no quiero imaginarme a la noche.

Me acerco un poco más a Jack cuando escucho que algo se mueve entre los arbustos, pero resulta ser solo el viento. El sol está ahora en su punto más alto, así que no hay muchas posibilidades de que algún animal salvaje ataque, porque los animales salvajes más peligrosos (por lo menos aquí) son nocturnos. Pero igualmente no puedo evitar sentirme tensa. Algo va a pasar…

De repente, escucho un gruñido de animal y me pongo tensa. Miro a Jack. En su mirada hay una expresión de miedo. También lo oyó.

Repaso mentalmente los peligros animales que tenemos: Lobos, linces, ciervos (no comen carne, ya lo sé, pero se pueden poner muy agresivos) ratones (les tengo pánico, no pregunten) y… osos…

Osos… los animales más peligrosos de la zona.

Y no son nocturnos.

Siento un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Me acerco un poco más a Jack.

De repente, el gruñido desaparece. Y por un momento, tengo la esperanza de que el oso se haya ido.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Un animal enorme salta hacia delante de la nada y casi me alcanza. Tiene un ojo ciego, muchísimas cicatrices y flechas clavada en el lomo, pero no parece sentirlas. Grito y corro por unos metros en dirección contraria, segura de que Jack me seguía. Estoy demasiado asustada para voltear, pero no oigo sus pasos y el miedo se apodera de mí (sí, todavía más miedo). Me detengo abruptamente y miro hacia atrás, sin atreverme a voltear todo el cuerpo.

Jack está ahí, parado, paralizado, frente al oso rabioso dispuesto a atacar. Jack está paralizado por el miedo.

-¡Jack!- grito, pero no reacciona- ¡Jack, hay que irnos!- intento otra vez, pero no parece escucharme. Corro y hacia él, le agarro de la mano y intento correr, pero se queda plantado donde está, como si fuera un maniquí con los pies clavados en el suelo.

Me pongo frente a él y, sin vacilar, le pego una bofetada. Odio golpearlo, pero odiaría más que muriera. Y todavía más que muriera, que yo supiera que pude haberlo salvado pero no lo hice. Ese pensamiento precisamente no me deja vacilar.

Solo después del golpe parece recuperar la conciencia, pero el movimiento brusco provocó la ira del oso, como una manta moviéndose provoca aun toro. Se abalanza sobre mí antes de que pueda reaccionar y me acorrala contra el suelo. El miedo no deja respirar bien, y ese ojo negro y vacio y el otro gris sobre mi me aterran. Jadeo. Siento su aliento caliente, con olor a carne cruda y podrida, rozando mi rostro y sus colmillos acercándose. Oigo un rugido ensordecedor proveniente de la garganta de la criatura, y solo puedo gritar. Sé que ha llegado mi fin. Voy a ir con mis padres y con Elsa. Voy a volver a verlos, voy a abrazarlos y van a estar orgullosos de mí, porque hice lo mejor que pude.

De repente, siento frío. Pero no un frío cortante y crudo, como el de los inviernos. Este se sentía… diferente. Ya sé que estarán diciendo que estoy loca, y es posible que sí, pero este frío es familiar y reconfortante. Sé que es Jack.

Un destello celeste y blanco aleja al oso y no dudo en ponerme de pie antes de perder la oportunidad. Jack sostiene un bastón con forma de signo de interrogación de dos metros de alto.

Una vez leímos en el libro que algunos magos o hechiceros utilizan un objeto cualquiera (bueno, casi cualquiera, porque tiene que servir para luchar) y de alguna forma transmiten sus poderes a este. Osea, que si no tienen el objeto no pueden usar sus poderes, y si se rompe los pierden completamente. Estos objetos se llaman Daimonion. Utilizar magia (cualquier tipo de magia, menos la Magia Feliche) agota al mago (a no ser que sea un Liche), aunque sea mínimo, utilizar magia consume un poco de energía. Mientras más difícil es un hechizo más energía consume. Incluso algunos pueden costar la vida. En nuestro caso, que solo controlamos un elemento cada uno, las energías se nos agotan dependiendo de cuanta magia usamos. Pero con un Daimonion la magia se puede usar ilimitadamente y la energía no se gasta. Quizás Jack acaba transformar un simple palo en su Daimonion.

Volviendo al tema de la lucha, el oso se encamina hacia Jack, y cuando está a punto de saltar hacia él, le arrojo una bola de fuego a la cara. El animal se retuerce dolor mientras el fuego se propaga por los pocos pelos que le quedan en el hocico. La bestia hunde su hocico en la nieve y mi mira, con sus ojos asesinos y el hocico humeante. La imagen es aterradora. Busco a Jack con la mirada, pero no lo veo. Cobarde, se escapó. ¿Me dejó? ¿De verdad me abandonó? ¿Mi amigo de toda la vida que me ayudó a escapar en tren, que con el que aprendí magia, que me consoló cuando los Capitales se llevaron a Elsa? Siento que las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

Entonces, de la nada, Jack cae del cielo (bueno, no del cielo literalmente, cae de arriba) justo sobre el lomo del oso. Grito su nombre, aterrada. Ese animal es demasiado agresivo y demasiado fuerte. Parece que tiene la fuerza de diez hombres. Lo podría tirar al suelo de una sola maniobra y matarlo de un zarpazo. Se agarra de una de las flechas que tiene clavada en el lomo y se la arranca. Al parecer la flecha hacía de una especie de tapón, porque en el momento que se la quita, después de un aullido de dolor del animal, la sangre comienza a brotar. El oso se para en dos patas y tira a Jack a suelo con un rugido. Intenta asesinarlo con sus filosas garras, pero yo reacciono a tiempo y le arrojo unas _Ignoris_: unas bolas de fuego teledirigidas. Invoco tres, que golpean al oso en la cabeza y el cuello, arrancándole varios rugidos de agonía. Por un instante me siento mal por torturar tanto a un animal, pero si no lo hago va a matarnos a Jack y a mí. Es su vida o la nuestra.

Dirijo las _Ignoris _de vuelta para que lo golpeen en el torso. De su cuerpo sale humo, y su pelo está chamuscado. Sin darle tiempo para defenderse, Jack le arroja varios picos de hielo que se le clavan en el torso y el cuello. La bestia ruje e intenta volver a matarlo, aunque todavía no quiere parase en cuatro patas. Al parecer prefiere permanecer erguido. Le ruje a Jack y, antes de que lance a atacar, me interpongo entre ellos de un salto y le arrojo una última bola de fuego, directamente a la garganta. El animal no cierra sus fauces a tiempo y el fuego ingresa a su boca, quemándolo por dentro y llenando sus pulmones de humo. Después de retorcerse durante un rato se desploma en el suelo y no se mueve más.

Pateo sin mucha fuerza su garra. Aunque quisiera golpearlo más fuertemente, no podría, porque estoy agotada. Miro el cadáver a mis pies. Luego miro a Jack, a esos ojos celestes.

-Eso fue aterrador- le digo. El asiente.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora qué?- pregunta.

-No sé tú pero yo estoy agotada- contesto.

-Sí, yo también-

Encendimos una fogata quemamos el cuerpo del oso. No queremos comerlo porque parecía estar rabioso, y no sé que podría pasarnos si comemos carne de animal rabioso. Y tampoco podemos permitir que otro animal hambriento como un lobo o un lince coma la carne, o podría agarrarle rabia y sería mucho peor, porque, si bien los linces son animales solitarios, los lobos casi siempre comen en manada, y una manada de lobos rabiosos no es algo que quiera ver.

Después de quemar el cuerpo del oso, Jack se acuesta en el suelo y cierra los ojos. Pero yo me quedo sentada, recostad a las raíces de un árbol.

-Dulces sueños, Jack- le digo. Recuerdo que Elsa siempre me decía "Dulces sueños, Anna" antes de irse a dormir. Aunque yo ya estuviera dormida, me lo decía igual. Y ya no sé si es mejor recordarla u olvidarla. Mis padres dicen que cuando pierdes a un ser querido no se va, sino que mientras lo recuerdes todavía se queda contigo, en tu corazón. Pero yo no la quiero en mi corazón. La quiero aquí, con migo.

Me quedo unos minutos observando el cielo, porque no puedo dormirme. Al final, estoy tan aburrida que trepo el árbol y me siento en una rama. Miro las estrellas durante lo que me parecieron horas. No veo la luna porque las nubes la tapan, dejando solo una pequeña porción de cielo para ver. Veo un resplandor que cruza lo que se ve del cielo. Una estrella fugaz.

Cierro los ojos y los recuerdos cruzan mi mente.

_Tenía ocho años. Estaba con Elsa en el tejado de nuestra casa mirando el cielo nocturno. Ella estaba enumerando las muchas constelaciones de estrellas y yo observaba el cielo, confundida, intentando buscar un oso en las estrellas, pero Elsa me señaló algo que parecía, con muchísima imaginación, más bien una cacerola. _

_-Eso es una cacerola- dije._

_-No, Sunshine. Esa es la Osa Mayor- me corrigió. En ese momento creí que estaba loca. De repente, un resplandor blanco cruza el cielo durante un segundo -¡Anna, mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz!- exclama -Si pides un deseo ahora, se hará realidad- me dijo. _

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza y, después de un momento, los abrí._

_-¡Listo!-grité. _

_-No debes decirme tu deseo, o no se cumplirá- me indicó. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Había pedido aprender magia. De pequeña siempre quise aprender magia. No tenía idea de que se haría realidad. Después de años de ese momento, me arrepentí de no haber deseado que nunca nadie nos separara. Ahora Elsa estaría aquí. Porque sería una coincidencia demasiado grande que mi deseo de aprender magia se cumpliera para ser coincidencia. _

Abro los ojos.

"_Listo"_ pienso "_Deseo volver a ver a Elsa"_

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo! Aquí, en la nota de la autora que siempre escribo por alguna manía mía! Okey, dejando de lado el humor, ¿ya les deseé feliz año nuevo? Ahí me voy a fijar arribita... Ah, si lo hice. Bueno, pasamos a los (tan esperados) Reviews:**

**escudodeplata: Está bien, solo dime ¿Cuando se pone aburrido? solo para asegurarme de no repetirlo. Espero tu crítica. No sea muy cruel, por favor. **

**Nastinka: AAAAWWW Gracias ;D me alegra que te guste. Todavía NO termine de leer la saga de Los Juegos del hambre (todavía voy por la mitad de En Llamas) así que no se nada de Distrito 13, pero (Spoilers) habrá así como un campamentos de Rebeldes. ya habrá mas detalles. Los pairings no están decididos, pero no habrá pairings Canon (solo Eupunzel). Eso sigmifica NO Kristanna (no me gusta Kristanna, Anna merece algo mejor que él, como... ¡A Tadashi!). Habrá Janna, eso es seguro. Amo Janna con toda mi alma :D así que no esperen Jelsa. Las únicas personas que podría estar con Elsa son Tadashi o Hiccup. **

**Danniichan: Gracias! la verdad Anna me cae mucho mejor que Elsa. No se que haría Elsa en la facción de Osadía en Divergente. No es una persona que enfrente muy bien sus miedos, que digamos. **

**Guest (Dee Ailf): Ahora me siento estúpida, recomendando un libro que ya leíste *se golpea la cabeza contra la pared* JAJAJ! no, Elsa y Jack no tendrán nada que ver, sino Janna no podría ser posible aquí. Y HABRÁ JANNA SI O SI! **

**Lightscales15: Esta bien, Gracias, y te comprendo si no quieres leer esto. hay mejores fics, lo admito *Llora* **

**Princess Rare: Estem... no entendí bien ¿Te gusta Janna o no te gusta? Más allá de eso ¡MIL GRACIAS! **

**Y como le dije a Princess Rare (se que nadie más que ella leyó la respuesta que le di) MIL GRACIAS A TODOS! **

**PD: NO habrá yaoi ni yuri, si eso esperaban mejor se van llendo. **

**PD2: Si se preguntan si el oso con el que enfrentaron era Mor'Du, si, así es. **

**PD3: NO LEÍ TODAVÍA MÁS ALLÁ DE LA MITAD DE "EN LLAMAS" EN "LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE" Así que no dejen comentarios en los que se incluya algo más adelante de después e que conoció a Twill y a Bonnie. **

**SALUDOS A TODO EL MUNDO Y FELIZ 2015! ;D**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	3. DEPRIMENTE NOTA DE AUTOR

Esto... vaya, esto sí que es difícil... No quiero hacer esto, pero me di cuenta de que no puedo con más de una historia a la vez, así que dejaré esta historia (y varias más) en HIATUS temporal, hasta que:

Decida que estuve escribiendo pendejadas horribles y borre la historia.

Que me llegue una oleada de inspiración y no pueda evitar continuar con esto de inmediato.

Termine con la historia que tengo en funcionamiento.

De verdad, lamento si te hice ilusionar con un cap nuevo, y desearía no tener que hacer esto, pero esta equivocación (la de tener tantas historias al mismo tiempo) me servirá de lección, y no continuaré con más de una historia a la vez. La cual, por ahora, lamentablemente no será esta TT_TT

fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera :'(


End file.
